Mysterious Girl
by AliceLexiMonroe
Summary: A normal girl is kidnapped one day by Gonzo Tarukane. If that didn't suck enough, she befriends a demon and learns about the demon world. While she is very confused, she meets Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan. Follows the anime from episode 24 onward. Possible OCx. I have no plan, But enjoy :3
1. Intro

_I've been gone a long long time in the world of fan-fiction, and for that I truly apologise. I'll summerize what's happened so far for anyone that's curious. I turned 18 in the last couple days, finally got my first two tattoo's which sting like a m*****f***er, but it was self inflicted so hey ho. I got accepted to another college for september so I can do my 5 A-levels next year. I finished up the three A levels I was doing, and I'll know if I've passed them in late August. Uh... Oh. I lost a relationship that was no good for me and gained one that's mind blowingly amazing. It's just past 6 months now, and I'm overjoyed ^#^._

 _Back to my writing now that I've caught everyone up with my boring life. I wanna start a new story to get my brain back into the swing of writing. I don't want to make beginner's mistakes while half way through a story. So, New project is under way~_

* * *

00- Introduction

Today sucked. Like each day that came before it, since the start of the first term, has sucked. Today hadn't been any different at all. One particular student at a high school had managed to kick off two fights, and then be personally involved in the third. After beating the offending student unconscious, the star troublemaker of the day was excluded until farther notice. This student was named Naomi Sato, and she was very pissed off today.

While casually strolling down a main street in the lovely neighbourhood which encased her high school with false pretense, she'd wound herself up about how lame her day had been. She began to wonder if there _wasn't_ something wrong with her highschool and it's student, but maybe the problem was with her. She'd never been able to fit in to any type of school environment because it just pissed her off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it as to why it pissed her off, but it really really did. Naomi grumbled to herself as she was passed by a group of hooded guys talking to themselves as she tried to spark her lighter. Smoking was always a comfort when Naomi was angry.

One of the hooded guys paused and remark in a thick dull voice, "That's a nasty habit for such a pretty little girl, Do your folk's know you smoke?". Naomi slowly lowered her lighter and took in a huge sigh of frustration. She pulled her cigarette from her lips and turned slightly to address the man, "Maybe the do, maybe they don't. What business is it of yours?". The man laughed a little and took a couple of steps closer while fishing something out of his pocket.

"Well, It isn't. But do you know what is? When I catch the smell of a liar, I can't help but feel wounded. You know?"

"Uh huh.. And who's lied to you?"

"Don't mind my rambling, my dear, I am but an old fool. But, I couldn't help but notice your bracelets and necklace. They look wonderful. Where do you get them?"

Naomi stopped and glanced down at her wrists. Her long sleeve shirt covered her bracelets fine, seeing how the shirt was at least two sizes to big. Her heavily eyeliner'ed eyes flicked back up to glare at the man, who's face she could barely see. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked passed the man to move away, and mumbled as she went.

"None of your damn business, asshat."

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us, demon."

Naomi turned quick to punch the bastard right to the nose for his remark, but sadly she didn't even get time to clench her fist. The pain of a small, sharp prick radiated along her neck and before she could blind, she was out cold. The man who had stabbed her with the harmless serum of a coleus flower, breathed a sigh of relief as he hauled the girl onto his shoulder. "Well that was easier then I'd planned. Lets take her back to the boss and see if he takes a liking to her, eh boys?". The other demons cackled to themselves at the success of their poorly laid out plan and made their way back to the spawn point for the portal back to the boss's keep. Once through the portal, it was a simple two minute walk to the boss's front door. A ugly egg shaped face appeared on the monitor guarding the door. It was Gonzo Tarukane.

"You guys better have my prize, or I swear I'll send the Toguro brothers down there to get rid of all of you. For good," came that repulsive thick mafia style voice of Gonzo. An uncomfortable silence emerged as no demon with sense knew that outcome would lead to a messy death. The head of the scout group, a tall lanky bird demon spoke up with an almost musical voice, "No sir. We have her here, She's in even better condition then we could have hoped for. We'll bring her up to you now sir, Which holding cell would you like us to put her in?". To that question, Tarukane laughed.

"Show me the broad" came his dirty smooth voice. The bird demon took the girl off his companion's shoulder and held her up high so the camera could see her. Her long blonde hair shone in the sunlight and highlighted her beautiful features. Her high cheekbones and full pink lips, as well as a small cute nose. Her skin was a flawless white. The only thing Tarukane couldn't see, were her eyes. He laughed again, "Why, that pretty little thing? Nah, bring her upstairs. I want the pleasure of breaking that beautiful creature.".

Tarukane buzzed them up and they did as were requested without fault. And still, Tarukane decided to have the brothers kill them anyways. The bald man sat in a luxurious room with the sleeping girl opposite him on the other couch. Between them was a glass coffee table and on the wall was a tv, that took up most of the wall. There was a fancy king size bed opposite the tv. It held talismans on all four bed posts, on the canopy on top and underneath the mattress. The whole room was covered with the talismans. They were there to cage the girl in. Tarukane took his opportunity and took a seat next to the still girl.

He stroked her hair that flowed down her back to the base of her spine, and couldn't help but stare at her. When that bored him, he moved her onto her back and began unbuttoning her shirt. He didn't get too far, as the girl stirred. Her eyes sprang open, and it took her a moment to realise what was about to happen before she slapped Tarukane, with the force of an ox. He was send back, onto his ass, on his plushy carpeted floor, with a scream for his guards. He sneered at the girl, "That wasn't very nice, was it now? Filthy little bitch".

Naomi took a moment too readjust to her surrounds before glaring down at the ugly man clutching his cheek. "Well, who said it was a nice thing to fondle someone while their asleep? Asshole. Where am I?".

He grinned a disgusting smile as three guards, all demons, busted into the room to saved Gonzo's fat ass. "You now belong to me, girlie. These lovely gentlemen will take you to your room, but they'll teach you your place first. Take her to the ice broad's room". Naomi was still, staring at the weird looking creatures that approached her at a quick, pissed off pace. Both of Naomi's arms were grabbed by two demons, one that looked like a pretty girl with blue lipstick and a _horn_ in the middle of her head like a unicorn, and the other arm was held by a really short man wearing a cloak that covered everything but his super pointed ears. It took but a moment to get over the shock before Naomi realised they were dragging her away. She dug her heels into the floor and thrashed free of the unicorn's grip then flipped Tarukane the bird.

"Hey mate! I belong to nobody, So suck on this!"

The unicorn chick tutted and snatched the arm back, then violently twisted it behind Naomi's back, "you should learn to respect your master. Gokumonki! Take the girl to the tower cell".

'Gokumonki' entered the room. A red skinned giant with red hair, in a grass skirt who carried a massive iron-spiked club. His colossus hand wrapped around Naomi, and he did as he was told. He took the thrashing girl to the tower room, after getting lost a couple of times. Once at the tower room the temperature dropped at least 30 degrees. The giant threw a thick fur coat into the cell, then Naomi followed suit short after. He stood there for a short while before remembering to lock the door and return to his post.

Naomi wheezed for her breath and stayed in her curled up position. Her back hurt like a bastard. The pain vibrated outwards from her back down to her feet and up to her head. Once the giant closed the door the temperature warmed up instantly. Someone shuffled over to Naomi and helped her move onto her back. Naomi raised her hands defensively incase it was an attack then felt a cold pair of hands gently take hold of hers. Naomi opened her bright blue eyes to see a pair of caring red eyes staring at her, then the most soft of voices asked quietly, "are you hurt anywhere?".

"Uh... My back, uh.. Hit the wall... so.. I think it's bruised.." Naomi was caught in the colour of the soft creature's eyes. The girl nodded and slowly helped Naomi sit up so she could sit behind her. Naomi followed her with her eyes but didn't dare move. The girl didn't look harmful, but looks can be deceiving. A warmth hovered over Naomi's skin and the pain seemed to melt away. After a short while the girl moved back to crouching in front of Naomi with a sad, but kind look on her face.

"My name is Yukina, I'm an Ice apparition. Who are you?" Yukina smiled out. Naomi looked at the girl carefully, up and down. She seemed kind. She had a burn on her left hand and a slash along her left cheek. Her hair was blue.

"I'm confused. Um.. Can you help me? About, I don't know, an hour or so ago, I was a fairly normal high school student. Then I was snatched up by a group of men in cloaks, and that's already weird, then I wake up while I'm being molested by a guy with an egg for a head, then I see the impossible, a girl with a horn, an elf man, and a giant. So.. Can you shed some light on what's going on please? Because I feel a little lost, and I might cry.", Naomi sniffled at the end of her explanation, then ended with, "Oh. And my name is Naomi Sato, Nice to meet you."

Yukina clasped her hands together and bowed her head a little, "I apologise, but this is going to be very complicated. I'll do my best to explain". Naomi nodded, and shuffled back so she could lean against the wall and listen. Yukina started with her race of 'demons', the ice apparitions. She briefly explained that all demons live in another world, and the can't normally get to the human world without knowing how and a little bit of luck. She then went on to Spirit world, the place everyone goes when they die, but Naomi said Yukina could skip that as death made her feel sick. Yukina's voice grew sad when she explained her own reason for being here, a story about a lost brother and a dead mother. After Yukina was done, Naomi gave her a massive hug. Yukina gently hugged her back, and sniffled. A small clattering sound followed Yukina's sniffle, and Naomi pulled back to see what it was.

A small pearl like sphere rolled a little before stopping. Naomi clearly picked it up and examined it. Yukina smiled and spoke lightly, "As an Ice apparition, my tears freeze and solidify the second they fall from my skin.. Look". Yukina held her hand underneath her cheek as a large tear rolled down her skin, matching the one that proceeded it just seconds before. It fell from her chin and landed in her palm as a little white marble. She held it out for Naomi to take, then moved back to her chair by the window. Naomi held both crystals up to the light and found that they were the same, but they had minor differences in the core of the crystals.

"They're the reason I'm trapped here. Humans will pay a lot of money to own one of my tears as Ice apparitions don't leave our home and they don't tend to cry, so they're very rare." Yukina whispered softly. Naomi stiffed and pulled her coat on as the door down the hallway clicked open. Yukina waited until Naomi had her coat on before making the room drop down to freezing. A tall muscle-y man in green overcoat with shades walked up to the cell down. A smaller wire-y looking man was hanging onto his shoulder and giggling to himself. Two traditional looking bodyguards followed carefully behind.

The tall man with the shades spoke first, "Both of you, your both being moved right now and unless you want to be beaten and dragged down stairs, follow us. Any attempts to escape, and my brother will rip the tendons in your ankles out before you have the chance to take the second step.". He then unlocked the door and Yukina looked to Naomi in an unsure way before Naomi took the first steps. She got up and took Yukina's hand, then walk to the cell door, and tried very hard not to shiver while looking the tall man in the eye.

It was a short trip, without any fight. The body guards tied both Yukina's and Naomi's hands behind them and kept close behind them. The Toguro brothers lead both girls down a spiral set of stairs and to a box room above an arena. Yukina acted a little strangely on the trip down, she mumbled something before the creepy shoulder brother turned and laughed at her. The disgusting man in the awful purple suit was already there and waiting with his ridiculous looking butler. The brothers left the room once Tarukane gave the order.

The second the scary brothers were gone, Naomi started mouthing off. She clearly struck a nerve with Tarukane as he backhanded her then gave the order to have Naomi gagged with duct tape. Naomi growled and thrashed around. A moment later, the blonde settled as three teenagers burst into the arena. One girl with blue hair, and two boys, One ginger in a blue high school uniform and one with slick black hair in a green uniform. The boy in green spoke first.

"I take it we have one more fight", He sounded quite serious and held his hand in a fist.

"Forget it, their total spirit energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly." relied the guy in blue. He then looked up at the box, took a deep breath and stared at Yukina, "There she is! Don't worry, we're coming for you soon".

Everyone paused for a moment, then the Toguro brothers started. The older one, the shoulder monkey laughed to himself while the younger one spoke clearly as he pocketed his hands, "Welcome. Try not to be too hard on us, we're fragile."

* * *

 _Sooooooooooooooo... Yes, no? What are people feeling? I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed writing it. I've always wanted to write a YYH fanfic. And it felt wonderful. I'm starting the heroes off from episode 24, as my character wouldn't be relevant for 23 episodes if I started it off at episode 1. I'll try and stick to the anime as much as I can, but I imagine in 20 episodes or so, my character might add some sway so the episodes won't be word for word if my character butts in and changes the direction of the conversation._

 _Let me know what you guys feel about the introduction, and no, I'm not going to be continuing the Death note fanfic until my shakey writing skills have recovered to their normal levels. But hey, You can enjoy my scribbles till then. But, little teaser, The next death note chapter is already half way finished as I stopped halfway through._

 _I'm sleepy as per normal, any mistakes I souly apologise for._

 _Alice out, at the time 5:16am on Sunday the 19_ _th_ _of July. Thanks for writing!_


	2. Fight and Rescue

_Meep. I'm back again. Sorry for the delay between chapters. I'll make it a long one. I've started a new course and it's a level 3 BTEC. Which sucks. Amazingly so. I'm stressed as anything and I'm a little moody right now, so if my writing gets a little 'rahh'_ , _you know why._

 _I'm tempted to skip out the fight scene between Yusuke, Kuwabara and the evil brothers as my descriptive skills suck. But, eh. I'll probably just flick between the two._

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

02- Fight and Rescue.

Both sides stood under the bright stadium lights in silence. Both eyeing ether side up, waiting for someone to make the first move. Naomi felt her stomach twist up in knots. She'd never been a fan of people beating the crap out of each other. And yet, those two boys down there seemed to want to fight to rescue two strangers. Naomi glanced at Yukina. Maybe they were here to rescue her if they knew her. Maybe she was just getting rescued by being knapped with the right hostage. Yusuke spoke up first, "So I guess this is the big first".

Kuwabara shivered with excitement with a stupid grin of his face, "I can't wait!"

Gonzo leaned a little more over the panel as sweat beaded his ugly shaped head and shouted, "Hey Toguro! Don't blow this!"

The men watching the fight on the plasma tv's laughed between themselves at the stakes that were placed. Kuwabara watched the men laugh and seemed to grow more serious. He mumbled to his team mates, "Hey, Who are those people? Their watching us risk out lives like it's funny."

Botan replied dishearten, "It's awful..."

Kuwabara's face took a look of peace and he turned his head skyward to look at Yukina in the box. " _Have faith Yukina_ , _I'm going to be with you soon"_ He thought to her.

Naomi watched as the younger Toguro spoke, "If we get tired, please allow us to tap out". To which his brother giggled to himself in his own manic little way.

Kuwabara adopted a fighting stance and spoke to his partner with urgency in his voice, "Don't listen to him Urameshi, I got a feeling these guys are up to something".

"No joke" Came Yusuke's short reply.

After a moments pause, Kuwabara spoke again with a more confused tone, "But judging from their spirit energy, we shouldn't worry.". He straightened up and smiled, "Their weaklings!". Yusuke interjected, "No! Wait! ". He paused for a second then continued, "I can't really explain it, My whole body is getting this weird vibe. It's like there's something big in here."

Kuwabara replied, "I don't feel nothing..."

Naomi quick the younger Toguro's little smirk before he started talking, "Ready brother?". The elder brother giggled then climbed the younger brother shoulder then up to his arm, pulled off his shirt to reveal his shocking white skin before throwing his arms behind his head and having his arms morph together. The rest of his body slowly melted and shifted into place to become what looked like a sword.

Kuwabara looked digusted, "Gaah! What's the little guy doing?"

Yusuke's startled comeback came swiftly after, "I bet he's really popular at parties"

The younger toguro explained calmly while holding his brother as a sword, "You see, my brother is able to trasform the shape of his body. It's nothing really."

Kuwabara stuttered, "He just turned in to a, a sword!"

Toguro continued, "This is my brother's specialty. And mine?" He leaned forward and hunched his shoulders. An aura of light outlined Toguro's body as his body pulsed and ripped with more muscles. His tiny shirt that was already straining to hold the muscles in, fell to ribbons. Naomi heaved an internal sigh, Of all the powers a demon could get he picked the one that would make him more ripped? Men are all the same, regardless of if their from earth or not.

"Oh dear..." Botan meeped.

"My spirit energy surrounds my brother and makes him indestructible. You see, the Toguro's two fight as one." Toguro stopped his lecture and send waves of energy at the group. Yukina tensed up as she watched. Naomi felt bad for her, she was such a sweet innocent creature.

"Whoa! You feel this?"

"What's up with his power? Dammit this isn't going to be easy. Botan! Step back!"

"I'll ..try.." Botan responded quietly.

Yusuke looked away from the blue haired girl as the Toguro brothers closed in fast. Yukina yelped when the sound of the sword shattering the concrete echoed throughout the stadium. Naomi shut her eyes when the Toguro brother raised his sword brother thing, but opened them quickly after to check for casualties. Everyone had moved out of the way before they could be struck. Neat slashes appeared on both the boys shirts. Kuwabara scowled and grabbed his wrist while yelling, "Spirit... Sword!".

Naomi watched with wonder as the man's hand filled with what looked like electricity in the shape of a jagged sword. She wondered if she could ever make something like that happen. The younger Toguro moved quick to hit Kuwabara but he managed to block the hit with his sword. It didn't seem like his sword could cut him as he held it by both ends. Toguro swung his fist and Kuwbara jumped back to move away but the younger brother's fist caught him in the stomach. Naomi sucked a deep breath in a turned her head away.

Yusuke screamed out, "No!"

Naomi glanced back to the stadium floor to see Kuwabara on his feet. Was the guy made of steel?

Toguro seemed impressed. He complemented Kuwbara, "Hm. Managed to step back enough to avoid a fatal blow.I'm surprised you have enough intellect to do that.". He readjusted himself before starting again, "But you won't have to scrap along the floor much longer.". He then smiled. "Come now brother, Send him to spirit world".

Toguro then flexed his muscles again and the outline of spirit energy was back, causing a little vortex of air. Yusuke ran along side him and shouted, "Hey! Forgetting something, stupid?" Yusuke then pointed his index finger and a ball of blue light formed at the end of his finger. "Spirit Gun!".

The blue ball got a lot bigger, and then shot forward towards the Toguro brothers. Naomi's heart soared with hope. But then Toguro leaped over Yusuke and out of the line of fire. Yusuke just seemed more pissed off. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear!" he spat out while holding his wrist. The blue light surrounded his fist and this time he yelled, "shotgun!".

Small balls of the blue energy launched themselves everywhere. The younger Toguro stretched out before curling himself forward. Naomi hoped he took a lot of damage. She couldn't see him. There was a burning ball of smoke that crashed into the floor.

"Son of a bitch.." Yusuke cussed out.

The smoke cleared and the Toguro brothers seemed untouched. The younger brother stood up straight then turned to face Yusuke almost smugly, "Yes they must think quite low of us brother, as if we can't

deflect a little energy."

Naomi wanted to scream. Yusuke was running straight at the brothers. Was he nuts? He got within distance, and Toguro swung. Naomi screamed, "Don't!" Only to get slapped rather hard by one of her guards. Yusuke disappeared for a second and appeared next to the younger Toguro. "How about point blank!". He had his index finger pointed again and gave off a shot that looked like it could've taken off Toguro's head.

Gonzo was shocked. He cried out from his safe little box, "What?!".

Both Botan and Kuwabara looked relieved. Yusuke gave a little smart ass comment, "Don't worry, I hear Headless is in this year."

The smoke cleared once more, to show that once more both brothers weren't harmed. The other brother was no longer a sword but a shield on his brother's wrist.

"What the...I don't believe this. He turns into a shield too?" Yusuke trailed off.

Naomi whined when Toguro landed a punch to Yusuke's cheek. Yusuke was thrown back and left a drag mark along the floor where he was propelled as such force.

Kuwabara called out to him, "Urameshi!"

Toguro seemed to grow more and more smug, "Did I forget to tell you? My brother makes an excellent defence weapon."

"Heartless..." Kuwabara breathed out.

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted as the young boy in green slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"I was only being professional. Though I was hoping you'd provide me with much more entertainment then this!" Toguro started to sprint at the two heros. He kicked Kuwabara to the stomach and sent him up into the air. He then appeared behind Kuwabara and sent him back to the floor. Naomi could barely keep up with the speed of things. Her eyes felt slow.

"Their helpless.." Botan mummered, as she turned from Kuwabara's poor beaten body to watch Yusuke. He moved back just in time to have Toguro slid by him. It didn't help him much as Toguro back handed Yusuke using his wrist shield.

Gonzo laughed to himself, "Those Toguro's are invincible! I can already smell my new money coming in!". He then continued laughing at his victory. Naomi wanted to hit him again so bad. Yukina closed her eyes as they sparkled with silent tears. She glanced down to watch her rescuers get the living fuck beat out of them then decided she wasn't going to open her eyes till it was over.

Gonzo kept talking, "So, how you gunna pay me the trillion Saykio? Cash or Credit?"

More sounds of the Toguro brothers beating up Yusuke and Kuwabara filled the air, but Naomi refused to watch. She kept her head down and her mouth clamped shut. She didn't want to see two boys her own age get beaten to death. It was horrible. Each scream and cry sounded more intense.

The sound of something hitting the floor and everything stopped. Naomi felt sick to her stomach. They were dead. If she opened her eyes now, she'd see two dead boys on the floor in a blooded mess. Then the croaky sound of Kuwabara's voice rose up, "Let him go!.."

"Feel free to take a little extra time with them Toguro, I know how all you demon creatures are into torturing. Besides, my Black Black club could use some good dirty fun." Gonzo gloated happily. He started to laugh then caught Yukina turning away. He grabbed her chin and she opened her eyes. "Hey! Why aren't you looking baby? I know it's the way that you like it.". Yukina started to struggle a bit and he continued, "Humans getting killed cause of you, Just like that last one.". Yukina's eyes shot open as she drifted off into a memory.

"Hey! Leave her alone you fat ugly bastard!" Naomi yelled. She thrashed around as much as she could while her guard twisted her arm behind her back. Tarukane turned his head and simply flung his arm out to back hand Naomi. She bit into her cheek to not make a sound and glared at him. "My my, This bitch is feral. Well, I'll have to tame you. Boys, break her wrist and see if that calms her down." He clicked his fingers and stood there to watch.

Brief panic flashed over Naomi's face as the guard pulled her arm up as high as it would go behind her back. Naomi was forced down to her knees. "Hey! Don't! Pl-Ahhh!". Pain filled her hand and rocketed up her arm as a solid crunch came from her wrist. She screamed and curled into a tight ball. The guard dropped her hand and let it fall to the floor. Naomi screeched when her hand bent upon contact with the floor and quickly pulled it under her chest to hold it. She heard Gonzo laugh then walk over to her. He kicked her side and she limply fell to one side still clutching the arm. "That'll teach you wild bitches who's boss."

Yukina looked desperately at Naomi, wishing she could help her. Naomi couldn't hear a lot because her heartbeat was pulsing in her ear. But someone threatened Tarukane. He laughed it off, "What? You, wanna beat me up? Sorry kid, But I'm too expensive! Toguro! I want this creep fried, extra crispy!"

Naomi could hear more fighting as she stared at Toguro's shoes. "Okay Toguro, you've had enough fun! I wanna start collect my money!" He laughed.

Naomi wasn't sure what was happening but Gonzo screamed, "What just happened!?"

One of the men from the black club said something that Naomi couldn't catch, but then she was hauled up by her shoulders. She hissed and stayed as curled up as she could while on her feet. She caught the tail end of Tarukane's sentence, "..Gonna shut down Gonzo Tarukane.". The door opened and Naomi glared at whoever it was. She was prepared for more of Gonzo's men, but instead stood in the door a hellish looking man. He was short and dressed completely in black. His eyes were cold, even if they were bright red. His hair was spiked beyond gravities control.

Gonzo's men reached for their guns, but this new hero moved from the door to Yukina's side in the blink of an eye. A second later all the guards hit the floor. Tarukane was dripping with sweat.

The man with spiked hair spoke, "The game is over, ugly fool. I saw the talismans hung in the tower. That explains why I couldn't find her with my jagan eye. But, you can't run from death forever.". His voice sounded cold.

"Wait! I, don't know who the hell you are, but if it's money you're after we can talk! Listen here! That brood behind you, makes jewels you wouldn't even believe! I can probe millions from her!" Gonzo rambled out in a panicked way while pointing at Yukina. A look of pure anger crossed the young man's face and a spilt second later came the sound of a very hard and satisfying punch. He had right hooked Tarukane perfectly and send him flying back against the side. His ugly bump on the top of his head cracked the glass at he collided with it.

The man had him pinned to the desk and was punching his head back and forth. Left then right, left then right. With no mercy. Naomi turned herself over to watch stunned at the level of brutality the man displayed. A shout came from down below in the stadium, "Stop it Hiei! Don't kill him!". Hiei, Naomi assumed was his name, stopped beating the life from Tarukane and looked down at him. If looks could kill, Hiei would be in trouble.

Hiei pulled Tarukane up by his collar and snarled, "Hn. They're just afraid of justice.". Tarukane whimpered at the end of Hiei's hold. Hiei pulled back his fist with a yell, ready to deliver the finishing blow. His fist almost reached the crime lord's face but Yukina intervened by grabbing his wrist and holding him back.

"No! Please! No more... I beg of you." Yukina spoke softly while hugging Hiei's arm to her chest.

Hiei looked repulsed by the idea. "Are you crazy!? Is this not the man who tormented you, and made you his slave?" Hiei snapped back at her.

Yukina's eyes started to water and she replied quietly, "He is. I have to bare that. But taking his life won't wash away all that he's done to me. It'll.. Only bring more pain. Just, more nightmares." she paused and then yukina sounded much more tearful. "Please no more! I can't take it!". Naomi watched at a rattling sound echoed through the room. Yukina's tears hit the floor and rolled like pearls. It only showed how desperate she was to stop Hiei from killing the man.

The look of Hiei's face changed, it almost looked like a look of love. He spoke calmly, "Understood. I won't make you cry. He's too worthless for that." He dropped Tarukane's barely alive body to the floor and Yukina released his arm. "How can I ever thank you?"

They both looked downward to the stadium for a second, then Yukina observed Hiei for a moment. "You seem.. Familiar." she wondered aloud. Hiei looked shocked and let out a surprised breath. He turned to stare at Yukina while she continued, "but I'm not sure why. Who are you?".

Hiei regained himself quickly and looked back to the stadium floor, "Noone. Just a member.. Of the team.". Yukina took a second then rushed to the door. "Oh no! I forgot about them!" Naomi raised her hand as she passed to stop her but she decided they probably needed her healing powers more then she did from the sound of the beating. She let out a big sigh and looked up to find the end of Hiei's sword under her chin. "And, who the hell are you?" he glared down at her. Oh shit.

Naomi swallowed dryly and felt her throat brush the sword. "Uh.. I uh.. Meep.." Naomi muttered out pathetically. A voice came from the corner, "She's another one of Tarukane's 'slaves', as you so well put it Hiei. I guess I didn't need to come here after all.". Naomi snapped her head to look at who it was. She hadn't seen anyone enter the room. Hiei put his sword back under his cloak. "How long have you been standing there? Long enough, right?" Hiei's voice sounded playful, in a dark dried up humour way.

"Why don't you want to tell the girl?" The man in the corner asked. Before Hiei could interject the man continued, "She deserves to know she has a brother.". Without skipping a beat Hiei answered, "She deserves to be happy.". He sounded so sincere as he watched her from above. The man with red hair laughed, "I thought the two were the same?"

Hiei shook his head but held his smile none the less, "This is the way I want it". The man in the corner smiled a little smile then stepped forward towards Naomi. "Was I right? Did Gonzo Tarukane take you captive, Miss?". Naomi felt both sets of eyes of her and she blushed heavily. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth. She nodded dumbly and used the edge of the desk to haul herself up. She winced when she did. She kept her right wrist close to her body in a defensive manner. The man attempted to steady her but she flinched back and looked terrified of him. His eyes read hers and he backed off. Just as Yusuke and Botan arrived through the door.

"Wow! We got a full house, huh?" came Yusuke's excited voice. Naomi looked the boy up and down. He looked roughed up, but not nearly as much as he should have looked. He looked as though he'd been in a school yard fight. He didn't look like he had broken any bones at all. They all turned as Hiei left the room.

Naomi felt waves of gratitude wash over her as she looked at Yusuke. She ran over to him and wrapped her good arm around him. She let her bad wrist hang limply at her side. She started to cry, like properly cry. Yusuke responded like a normal teenage boy and froze up with a confused face. "What the-!? Hmm? Aw... Hey. Don't cry." Yusuke said gently but it only made Naomi worse. She clung to the poor beaten boy and cried into his shoulder. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed, and ridiculously tired. Naomi felt everything she had leave her and she closed her eyes. She relaxed and let gravity take her. She heard someone make a fuss, but then the world was gone to her. At least she trusted Yusuke to take care of her while she slept. He's make sure nothing hurt her. She felt a strange wave of something pass through her but she barely noticed before sleep took her to her wonderful nightmares use more...

* * *

 _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. So, so sorry it's a little off my normal time scale. But I've come down with a chest infection and I'm struggling to remember which pocket I put my phone in, and I sent my partner a text about 30 seconds ago. ~_

 _I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if it's rushed or poorly written. I was trying to distract myself. I have a sh*t ton of assignments to do for Monday. And, I have to shift my stuff in my bedroom around. So.. Expect the next one by next Sunday?_

 _Let me explain my misery; I get at least one assignment a week, because I have three different teachers. I'll always have one assignment in the works as one teacher takes one assignment in, then gives out another. Like a sadist game of swaps._

 _Sorry to ramble, but I feel bad for updating randomly. Sorry, This must make me seem like an asshole. 3: Awww well.._

 _I've seen this countdown thingy in a couple chapters and I think it's a good idea, plus it'll help me massively._

 _Number of Reviews needed to Unlock the next chapter: 3_

 _Current number of Reviews: 2_

 _Thank you for reading my madness! It made me feel better to write it! Very de-stressing to beat up Tarukane._

 _Alice Monroe, Signing off at 5 mins to 1am._

 _Sweet dreams guys._


End file.
